Forum talk:Abandoned Stories
How come nobody likes BtL? Sparrowsong 00:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Nobody likes BtL. Bethany is quite Sue-ish. TATN / Thalia! 00:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I hate it, too. No wonder it's rated 2/5. I wonder if anyone could fix it, though? Sparrowsong 00:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I might be able to if you let me erase it all and restart it! TATN / Thalia! 00:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) If you want, I guess. But she'd have to have a COMPLETELY different personality. Like, not the least bit recognizable as Bethany. Sparrowsong 00:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I can try if you want. I AM ADOPTING BETHANY THE LOSER! TATN / Thalia! 00:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oui, Thalia, vous êtes très braves. LOL, French Tourettes again. --Sparrowsong 00:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You have Tourettes? TATN / Thalia! 00:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No, I have a stupid urge to speak French all the time. It's cuz of the French class I'm taking. Sparrowsong 00:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Well, at least I haven't been diagnosed...my tics include closing my eyes, pouting, and saying "you fucking bitch." No joke. P.P.S. I also may have a tic of saying "holy shit." Last week, I blurted it out in the middle of my fitness class. XD Seriously? Damn... I personally like Greek and German over French. And Slovak. If I have it, I only have one known tic, twirling my hair. TATN / Thalia! 00:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S I might have bipolar. Same. I am believed to have minor bipolar. Sparrowsong 00:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You working on it now? Working on what? BtL? TATN / Thalia! 00:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oui. Sparrowsong 00:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Not right now. I will later though, like, after I finish working on WAII. TATN / Thalia! 00:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What's the new Bethany like? Sparrowsong 00:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) She's going to be a lot like me. Shy and very insecure. All she likes to do is read. But no one ever gives her time to read. She's based off an OC from another fandom I really like named Fiala. TATN / Thalia! 00:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to like the sound of this. What are her quirks and major flaws? Sparrowsong 00:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Overall, how does she compare to the old Bethany? I haven't figured it out yet.. I dunno but she's a lot nicer and still really clumsy. She actually is starting to look like a real girl in my mind now. TATN / Thalia! 00:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Good. As long as you don't make it like Bella Swan's clumsiness. She still needs a flaw that's gonna get her in trouble, though. What'd she look like before? Sparrowsong 00:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I know. I mean, not like a piece of cardboard with a personality taped to it. She's starting to look real, not like a stick figure. TATN / Thalia! 00:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) XD you like that quote on my page, don't you? Sparrowsong 01:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) A lot. I want to tear your head off because I wish I had thought of it first. Man, we're alike in personality. TATN / Thalia! 01:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Can you name any other characters like that? Sparrowsong 01:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhh....like cardboard? Autumn Ahlquist. TATN / Thalia! 01:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) She could be worse. If you wanna see a very bad cardboard character, look at my old character called Angel Amelia Lawson. She was 1/4 Twilight vampire, BTW. Or my story with the Aphrodite quadruplets. Or my very old story called Girls Get Kidnapped. It was like: Hi I'm Maddy, I am a punk girl who likes burgers. I am shy and secretive. Hi I'm Sara, I am a friendly girl. I like TV. I'm grumpy with a bad sense of humor, hee hee! Hi I'm May. I am quiet, fiery, and clumsy. I like cooking. Sparrowsong 01:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) O.O Wow. That does suck. TATN / Thalia! 01:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Out of the stories that've been abandoned so far, which 3 are you totally shocked about? Sparrowsong 01:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Raindrops.... Just Raindrops. I can see why you abandoned the others. TATN / Thalia! 01:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). I really don't think I could have continued it, though. It would have just sat there and collected dust, like The Only One In The World. Anyone remember that badfic? Sparrowsong 01:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I loved that awesomefic. Why can't you continue it? TATN / Thalia! 01:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Raindrops? Or do you mean the Gruniper one? Sparrowsong 01:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I may put How To Potty Train A Demigod up for adoption. Raindrops. Please don't, please continue it. TATN / Thalia! 01:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Raindrops: I have no clue what would have happened next. Stella would NOT have ended up with Luke, and that's all I know. HTPTAD: I'm thinking I'll have Hermes notice Taylor's pale skin and eye color, and ask "Thalia...is she Luke's daughter?" Thalia opens her mouth to deny it, but she finally admits that Taylor is indeed Luke's daughter. Then it's really awkward and stuff. Sparrowsong 01:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Was it because of Coty's comment? I'm sure he was just trying to give some CC... Please continue HTPTAD... Pwease? TATN / Thalia! 01:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No, I just didn't know WTF would happen next. I'll continue HTPTAD someday. Sparrowsong 02:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to my life on WITW. TATN / Thalia! 02:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Will anyone adopt Shadows And Ice? It makes me sad to see it unadopted...:< ZephyrX9 03:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Zephyr, I'm sure someone will. It's epic; I would adopt it, but I've got too many already :(. Maybe advertise it on blogs and talk pages? Sparrowsong 03:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) "Now Adopted By: Kronos" WTF!?